Monde-Thierry
Game Visa |quest=Monde-Thierry questline |translation= }} Monde-Thierry is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Monde-Thierry questline. Note: : Facebook version has clearing rewards available for 7 days only, you may want to wait until you have energy stocks built up. It also has Alchemy Coal resource. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to the casino city and enjoy the game!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' *'Chip Farm' *'Peat Deposit' *'Casino' ??? Objects to take home: * Penguin Waiter ( only) * Field of Dreams ( and only) File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Chip farm.png|'Chip Farm' File:Peat deposit03.png|'Peat Deposit' Resources: Peat Bog, ... ; : Cart with coal. Georesources: ... . File:Map_monde-thierry_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_monde-thierry_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_monde-thierry_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_monde-thierry_ru02.jpg|Russian version map File:Casino_map.png|link=File:Casino_map.png|Plinga version Casino map Sublocation: Casino }} Casino is a sublocation in the location Monde-Thierry. It can be reached through the [[]] portal. Structures: Storage, ... Decorations: ... Resources: ... Georesources: ... Colony "Create colony" requirements: ( ) *Collect all chests, baskets, bundles of grass and wood in Monde-Thierry and territory. *Take the Field of Dreams from the Monde Thierry Casino *Empty the storage *Complete the Monde Thierry quest line *Clear 30% of the land Rewards: , , Daily Rewards: ( ) * * 3 Glass * 10 Draconite * 40 green chip * 1 Ancient chip * 3 Ring * 3 Candle * 1 Grimoire (Weight: ) Notes From Facebook :- Welcome to the new PERMANENT LAND of the Kingdom! #To get to Monde-Thierry, make a Game Visa in the Embassy of Blumburg. #When still in Blumburg, stock up on trade contracts. They may come in handy! #Once you reach Monde-Thierry, follow the quests! They are your best guides. Long story short, the King gambled away the kingdom and, just as usual, only you can save us all. # Feed the King & learn the details; he'll say you need lots of Red Chips; # Find Peat Deposits, equip them with pumps to start getting peat. A fully constructed Pump Unit produces Peat once every 12 hours; # Build the Chip Farm and start making Red Chips there using the peat you've found; # Load the Red Chips from Monde-Thierry storage onto the Airship >> fly to Monde-Thierry Casino >> unload the Red Chips to the local storage. Let the high-stakes game begin! # Get some domino tiles at the Centrifuge; # A tile turns into glass once it touches the end of the neighboring tile with the same number; >>>You can't connect the tiles all at once. You should check the tiles one by one. To move a tile use the MOVE tool at the bottom of the page. # Once you complete the domino line from start to finish, you can enjoy the game and earn Green Chips. You need them to play the Squirrel Wheel and the Ocean of Decorations games. # Play with the Outcast to get the Bone Chip. You'll find the Outcast at the edge of Monde-Thierry. # Load the Bone Chip onto the Airship and fly to the Casino. Use it to win back the Mortgage on the Kingdom. The kingdom's saved and you are the hero. But nobody will know that, because what happens in Monde-Thierry stays in Monde-Thierry Tips: *There are clearing rewards available for 7 days only, you may want to wait until you have energy stocks built up. *This is a permanent land, it will wait for you while working on other lands. *Quests for this land will not trigger until Blumburg quests are completed. See also Google Docs :- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p11S-vxc4siRIChLhHWjR5186Z_WSsdtADpR2DWmJO0/edit Category:Locations